Problem: How many two-digit numbers can be written in the form $2^n$ where $n$ is an integer?
Explanation: The smallest $n$ that works is $4$ with $2^4=16$ and the largest is $6$ with $2^6=64,$ so $n$ can be $4,\ 5,$ or $6$ for $\boxed{3}$ such numbers.